The Summoner's Guardian: The Sin Legacy
by The Reaver of Souls
Summary: When Riku dies defending Sora from Xemnas during the final battle a plan is made and Riku is the key. Waking up in a much darker version of Destiny Islands Riku is charged with the task of protecting the young Summoner Sora as he journeys to defeat Sin.
1. The Hardest Thing

**Summary-**When Riku gives his life to save Sora his noble sacrifice grants him another chance at life. Upon awakening he discovers that he is in a very different world and charged with the task of protecting a young Summoner named Sora. With the Guardians Cloud, Leon and Roxas along with the Fire Mage Axel and the Yevonite turned Al Bhed Xemnas Riku is in for an adventure unlike any he has faced before.

**Note-**I wrote an FF7 story under the same name but since playing Kingdom Hearts I've gone off het pairings. Axel and Roxas are to blame for that. So this is a gift fic for one of my reviewers, **fanboy of legendary fics**. Anyway enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

**The Summoner's Guardian: The Sin Legacy**

**Chapter One**

**The Hardest Thing**

Time is truly a strange phenomenon. It may seem like time passes you by at such speed you're life is over before you know it. But there are moments when time seems to stop and you are left with the knowledge of your life and accomplishments. You can see the things you did wrong and the things you always wanted to do. You can see the people you love and fought for, that one person you loved above all others, the one person you would die for.

Riku glanced down at the red blade embedded in his stomach and when time resumed its normal course the silver haired warrior fell, his blood staining his clothing and skin as tears fell from his eyes. When the blade retracted it was because Sora had attacked Xemnas out of pure rage with enough strength to drive him back.

Riku watched as his best friend, his sole reason for breathing, fought against the leader of the Organization that was now merely a memory. Sora attacked with a ferocity Riku never knew he possessed. The little brunet used Oblivion and Oathkeeper against his enemy and upon calling up all his strength delivered the blow that ended the existence of the amber eyed man. Riku smiled sadly at the victory. The worlds were safe now, free from Heartless and Nobodies but Sora looked like his world was ending. The brunet fell to his knees beside Riku and tried to use Curaga, Potion and any other healing item he possessed. Nothing would heal the mortal wound Riku had sustained.

"Oh god, why won't it work?" Sora cried hysterically. Riku took his hand in his own bloodied one.

"I was hurt for too long. Funny...it only seemed like a minute." Riku murmured gently.

"R-Riku...please hold on ok. We can get out of here." Sora sobbed as he held onto his best friend.

"Sora..." Riku whispered. He felt cold all over. "You're safe now...everything's ok."

"We beat the bad guys Riku. We can go home." Sora nodded but those tears wouldn't stop.

"We did..." he coughed up blood. "Tell Kairi to have a good life for me?"

"Don't say things like that!" Sora begged. He tried to stop the bleeding by pressing down on the wound.

"It hurts Sora..." Riku gasped when searing hot pain coursed through his belly.

"Look, there's a door!" Sora cried when a bright light broke through the darkness. "I can get you out of here."

"Just go Sora...you can go home." Riku murmured. He was drifting in and out, his eyes becoming glazed.

"I won't go without you." His hissed fiercely.

"You're safe...that's all I cared about." Riku said. "When I was in the darkness all I wanted was to see you one more time."

"Please Riku don't go. I-I can't imagine life without you. We've been together since childhood." Sora was sobbing brokenly.

"Don't cry Sora." Riku brushed the tears away.

"I looked everywhere for you but you were always with me. You helped me and now that you're here I..." the brunet choked.

"Live for me Sora." Riku gasped out suddenly. "I know the hardest thing you'll do in this world is live. But be brave and live for me." Riku asked.

"Don't go Riku...what am I gonna do?" Sora whispered. He was cradling Riku to his chest, his forehead against the cooling brow of his lifelong friend.

"It was all for you Sora. I did it for you." Riku smiled weakly.

"Why Riku?" Sora choked out hoarsely. "I could've moved away. You didn't have to do this!"

"People do crazy things...when they're in love." Riku whispered as his body lost the last of its strength. He never heard Sora's answer as darkness took him away.

* * *

**The Eternal Realm **

The Universe is a large place. Galaxies are born, stars die and worlds vanish into darkness but can be born from blinding light. There are places in the Universe no man has seen or been able to go. There are places in the Universe that are hidden from sight and the Eternal Realm is but one of these places.

Within the Realm exists entities of such power and wisdom they could be seen as Gods. Rarely do these beings interact with the Lesser Worlds but when they do they influence the thinking of the people. Humans see them as their Gods and their hope. Three of these entities, the most powerful of the Realm's inhabitants, are about to break their greatest law.

"He gave his life for the boy. His power never manifested." A voice as old as the stars said.

"We cannot open the Gate between worlds. That is forbidden." Another voice said thickly.

"The power he possesses has a will of its own. Even in death his power will grow." A third voice said.

"We have little options. Sin has returned and the cycle will begin again. Riku is the key." The first voice stated.

"Bahamut, to open the World Gate will be breaking the first Celestial Law." A woman who appeared to be made from ice stepped forward.

"We are out of time Shiva. Our dreams will fail." Bahamut barked. The ancient dragon soared above her.

"Then what do you propose?" Ifrit asked. The fire demon approached Shiva and Bahamut.

"The boy will be of great use to us. And maybe he can do the one thing no one has been able to for a thousand years." Bahamut sighed heavily.

"And what would that be?" Shiva crossed her arms.

"He can change what happens. We have to try." The dragon replied. His eyes fell on the glittering image the water showed him. Riku had died in the arms of the boy he loved.

"If we open the World Gate we risk tearing a hole in the fabric of reality." Shiva warned.

"And if we do nothing we risk our own extinction." Ifrit countered. The fire demon nodded towards Bahamut.

"Then we agree." Shiva said stiffly. "I only hope we are not making a mistake."

"I hope so too." The dragon agreed quietly. The others nodded then got to work on the summoning spell.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

**Dark Ocean**

He was flying through the darkness. It was a familiar feeling to him. The darkness covered him as a well known blanket would. He felt warm as he flew into the inky blackness and then the feeling of pain gripped his heart. He remembered Sora's face so clearly and the tears that painted that beautiful face.

He remembered asking him to leave the Dark World and return to Destiny Island. Xemnas had stabbed him with that red blade of his. Riku could remember it all and then the darkness exploded into white light that blinded him. He tumbled through the light until his body hit cold water and the shock made him try to cry out. Salt water filled his mouth and he realized that he was in the water.

Kicking his feet Riku swam to the surface as his lungs began to burn. When he broke the surface he choked out the foul liquid and took deep lung fills of air. He felt rain splash across his cold skin and as his eyes adjusted from the sting of the salt water he could see that he was floating near some ruins.

Stones littered the water around him and a large building was only a few meters from his position. Lightning forked across the dark sky above. The water was so black Riku couldn't see his body below the waves. Calming his beating heart and stifling the panic he swam towards the nearest rock to gain his bearings.

"Where the hell am I?" Riku muttered as he wrapped his arms around his body. This had to be the most desolate place he had ever seen. "Sora...what happened?"

He had died, he was sure of it. Xemnas had killed him when he defended Sora from the attack. He had told the brunet...he had said what he always felt...always kept secret. Riku felt his heart sick to the pit of his stomach. He had confessed his feelings to Sora and then darkness took him.

The next thing he knew he woke up in freezing cold water. Riku glanced at the building nearby. He couldn't stay in this place forever and maybe there were people around here. If he had to fight he always had his Keyblade with him. Gathering his resolve Riku stood up on the rock and jumped to the next one. He used the rocks to get to where the building was.

When he landed on what looked like a stone pier he took in his surroundings. More lightning flashed across the sky. It helped to light Riku's way through the dark place he was walking through. The clouds above would not dissipate though. Riku already hated this place with a passion. He preferred Halloween Town to this place. At least there you could have some fun. Riku ran along the thin stone walkway towards the ruins. Water splashed heavily against the rocks then it was followed by the sound of something growling. Riku gulped down the lump in his throat then forced his legs to carry him 

onward. He was nearing the entrance to the ruins when something slammed into the walkway and the rocks cracked.

"This isn't good." Riku rolled his eyes moments before he fell into the freezing water again.

When he broke the surface he got a good look at his new surroundings. He was within a small section of what appeared to be a large pool. Beneath him he could see ruins of statues and buildings. The silver haired Keyblade Master spotted a cave near the main building, hopefully an entrance into the place.

Diving under the water he swam towards the cave when he heard something behind him. Chancing a glance over his shoulder Riku felt his heart almost seize from fear when he spotted what had to be the largest fish next to Monstro he had ever seen. The creature had a skeletal body with teeth that could eat through rock.

Riku kicked his legs and moved as fast as he could towards the cave. When his lungs began to burn for oxygen he kicked faster. He felt the beast gaining on his position but he didn't dare look back. Using all his strength Riku swam forward and made it to the cave.

The fish crashed against the cave mouth propelling Riku forward and out of the water. He landed on stone steps, rocks digging into his body. Groaning in pain Riku moved his head and look around. He was in a tunnel that ended with a statue of a man holding a large sword. The tunnel then turned right. He couldn't go back into the water so that left one option.

Picking himself up the Keyblade Master gritted his teeth against the pain then walked along the tunnel until he reached the turning point. He stepped into a large chamber overgrown with vegetation. The hole in the ceiling allowed a small waterfall to flow down into the chamber.

Broken statues of men and women littered the place. The building could have been a place of great importance once but now it was just a ruin. Riku moved to the centre of the chamber. He saw a large stone door to the south but it was blocked off by rubble. If he started cutting through it with Way to the Dawn he might be able to leave here before the local wildlife came looking for food. He was almost to the door when an explosion blasted the rubble apart.

Riku jumped backwards, his Keyblade in hand as the door was turned into small pieces of stone. He heard footsteps coming from the dust cloud where the door once stood and then six men entered all carrying weapons. They formed a circle around Riku and pointed their rifles at him.

The aqua eyed boy wondered if he could take these guys out but he was still in pain and he wasn't sure if he could escape from a gunfight unscathed. They began to talk in a strange language then they yelled at him. Riku remained silent until he saw another person walking towards him. His eyes drifted upwards until they rested on the face of a smiling Xemnas.

"You bastard!" Riku exploded as he got to his feet. Before he could move someone slammed a gun onto the back of his head and he passed out cold.

"Well that was strange." Xemnas remarked. He raised his right wrist and tapped a sequence of buttons.

"You always did have a winning personality." A holographic image of a man with blue hair and amber eyes appeared beside Xemnas.

"Thank you Saix but this boy didn't just appear here. Bring him to the ship." Xemnas ordered the men.

"What do you think he was doing here?" Saix questioned.

"I don't know. But I came here for that power source. You're new body is almost ready." Xemnas smirked at the hologram.

"What about the boy?" Saix asked.

"I'll talk to him and find out if he is Yevonite." Xemnas answered. Saix knew that if that boy was of Yevon he was as good as dead.


	2. Ruins of Destiny

**Chapter Two**

**Ruins of Destiny**

**Unknown Location**

**Dark Ocean**

The salvage ship was anchored slightly away from the ruins of the ancient temple. The Al Bhed were already gathering up as much minerals and technology as they could before the storm got any worse. When the boy with silver hair and bright clothes was brought on board the people instantly gathered to see what would happen. If the boy was a Yevonite he was as good as dead. Xemnas' hatred for the followers of Yevon scared even the stoutest hearted Al Bhed warrior sometimes.

His anger was warranted and even though he used to be of the Temple of Yevon the Al Bhed treated him as one of their own. The boy was thrown onto the deck roughly enough to awaken him. Bright aqua eyes opened slowly as to adjust to the harshness of the ship's lights. When he was back on his feet Xemnas approached him, his orange eyes glowing with inquiry. Beside him was the AI he named Saix.

Xemnas had an imposing figure. His silver hair cascaded down a firm back that never slouched. Those slightly demonic eyes were constantly watchful. He was wearing his preferred outfit which consisted of black leather pants, boots and a sleeveless red tank top. The wrist device he kept with him at all times looked like an innocent diamond bracelet. It was in fact the power source of the AI he created. Although he was not flesh and blood Saix was just as imposing as his creator.

He had azure coloured hair and pointed ears. An x-shaped scar was visible between amber eyes. He looked feral at times especially when he glared at someone. He was programmed to wear black pants, boots and a blue shirt. People would sometimes ask Xemnas were he got the idea for his AI design but every time that question was asked he retreated with a look of such sadness no one dared bring it up again.

"Looks like we caught quite the prize." Xemnas grinned and the Al Bhed hastily agreed.

"What is your name?" Saix asked. When the boy looked at him shock was the overall emotion.

"Saix? I thought Sora killed you." The boy spat harshly. Saix raised an eyebrow then glanced at his creator.

"I think you hit your head harder than i thought kid." Xemnas walked around the boy.

"Why are you still alive? Sora defeated you!" the aqua eyed captive yelled.

"I don't know any Sora and you really aren't making any sense." Xemnas stared the boy in the eye.

"Who are you?" Saix asked again.

"My name is Riku." The boy growled. "I don't know what trick you pulled but I'll finish what Sora started."

"Ok he's beginning to give me a headache." Xemnas rubbed his temples.

"Where am I?" Riku asked after a few moments.

"You really don't know?" Saix stared at the strange boy.

"I woke up in this ocean with no memory of how I got there. And the last thing I do remember is Sora kicking your ass!" Riku all but screamed.

"I say we toss him overboard." Saix muttered.

"This place, as you can see, is nothing but a wasteland. It's been this way for over two hundred years." Xemnas answered the angry boy.

"Where exactly am I?" Riku demanded.

"This place is called Ruins of Destiny. It used to be called Destiny Island." The orange eyed man answered.

"What?" Riku whispered then the information sank in. "No...that's not true."

"We've been coming to this place for salvage for years." Xemnas said firmly. "This could be considered our base of operations in the region."

"This is a sick joke." Riku snarled. He backed away until his back hit the metal railing. "If Zexion were still alive I'd think this was his game."

"He's cracked. Toss him away and move on." Saix implored.

"Believe what you like kid but that is the truth. That building used to be the Temple of Light before it was destroyed by Sin." The silver haired man turned and motioned for the Al Bhed to get moving.

"What are you doing?" Riku ran towards him only to get hit across the face by a gun.

"We're getting ready to leave but not before I retrieve a certain item." Xemnas answered.

"This isn't real...it's not happening." Riku moaned as he held his head in his hands.

"Who is this Sora anyway?" Saix questioned. The blue haired AI was curious about the things this boy was saying despite his obvious insanity.

"He's...he's my best friend...my everything." Riku whispered painfully. Xemnas felt his heart clench when he saw the look on Riku's face. He used to see that same look when he looked in the mirror when...he stopped thinking right there.

"Look if you want you can some with me and see the ruins." Xemnas offered. Riku stared at the man.

"Why should I listen to you? I don't believe you!" Riku growled angrily.

"Stay here or come with me, I don't really care but you're staying here until we get back home." Xemnas replied with finality.

"You can't keep me here." Riku shook his head.

"Maybe but where are you going to go?" the orange eyed man turned away before Riku could answer.

"Are you sure you don't want backup?" Saix asked.

"I'll be fine Saix. Just give me the heads up when fiends are nearby." Xemnas grinned at the AI.

"Just don't get all heroic on me again." The AI muttered then vanished when Xemnas deactivated him for the time being.

"What the hell was that?" Riku jumped when Saix vanished.

"Oh, he's an AI." Xemnas answered. When he got a blank look he decided to clarify. "An Artificial Intelligence. He can control Machina and rewrite their base codes." Xemnas shook his head.

"But he was part of the Organization. He wasn't an AI!" Riku felt a migraine coming on.

"You really are nuts." Xemnas sighed heavily. "Maybe the toxin got you."

"Toxin?" Riku looked lost.

"Sin's toxin? It makes you forget things." Xemnas faced the boy. "You have no idea what I'm talking about are you?"

"None of this makes any sense." Riku glanced towards the Ruins of Destiny. "I lived on that island. I was Radiant Garden before that!"

"What did you say?" Xemnas approached Riku.

"Radiant Garden? What about it?" the Keyblade Master questioned.

"Don't say that city's name with people around. It's not a good idea." Xemnas warned quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Riku noticed that the men around him looked nervous.

"Radiant Garden was the heart of civilization across the Known Worlds. When it was destroyed civilization died with it." The orange eyed man said sadly.

"When was it destroyed?" Riku was afraid of the answer.

"A thousand years ago and that's when Sin came." Xemnas spat the name like acid from his mouth.

"You mentioned that before. What is Sin?" Riku asked curiously.

"Sin is our punishment for using machines to survive or at least that's what Yevon makes its followers think." Xemnas said.

"This is so much to take in." Riku slid to the floor.

"Get him something to eat. I'll be back in an hour at the most." Xemnas ordered the men.

"What's happening to me?" Riku cried out. As soon as he spoke he felt a wave wash over him. The air rippled and then all movement on the ship halted.

"You are safe Riku." A child's voice said. Riku turned around to see a small boy wearing a hooded robe.

"What happened to them?" he asked.

"It's a simple temporal freeze. Time will resume soon but I must tell you why you are here." The boy said. "And call me Fayth."

"Please tell me what's happening." Riku pleaded.

"You did die Riku. Xemnas, in your reality killed you but he was defeated in turn by Sora. We watched it unfold." Fayth explained. "We saw something in you Riku; we saw a purpose that had not yet been fulfilled and a power waking to awaken."

"I don't understand." The silver haired boy murmured.

"We dreamed you into this realm. We need your help and so does Sora." Fayth said. He smiled when he saw the look on Riku's face.

"Sora's here!" he gasped.

"Yes but he is not your Sora. This is a different place, a parallel world if you will. It exists in the exact time as your own but in a different dimension." Fayth approached the stunned boy.

"I know this is so much to take in but in time you'll understand. But Sin approaches now and you will be safe." Fayth promised. He began to fade.

"Wait! Don't go yet!" Riku pleaded.

"You will understand Riku." Fayth bowed before him then vanished into beautiful lights.

Riku watched as time resumed and the people moved again. Xemnas was on his way to the side of the ship when he heard the water behind him. The ship began to shake violently. Xemnas was already yelling in a strange language at the others. The water blew into the air and then a giant fin appeared from the waves.

Riku took a step back when he saw it but he could hear the others around him screaming Sin. So this was the creature everyone was afraid of? Riku looked around for some kind of escape route as the fin sliced through the waves. The ship rocked violently and water splashed onto the deck. Riku choked when he was drenched in sea water and he scrambled away along the deck.

As the fin got closer Riku moved towards the edge of the ship then he felt his body tumbling overboard when Sin crashed into the vessel. He tried to scream when freezing cold water enveloped his body and he sank deeper into never-ending darkness.

He struggled to kick and move his arms but it was as if he had become bound by invisible chains. As blackness clouded his vision again Riku hoped that this time he could stay dead.


	3. He Came From The Sea

**Chapter Three**

**He Came From The Sea**

**New Destiny Island**

Roxas Leonhart was not a happy teenager. The people on New Destiny Island were gathering at the Temple of Yevon to welcome to new Summoner into their lives. Roxas could feel nothing but contempt for those fools. He sat on the beach staring out towards the vast ocean that was his home all his life. He wanted to be angry at Sora but he just couldn't find it in his heart to feel like that towards his own twin brother.

Sora knew what he was getting into when he chose to become a Summoner but that didn't make it any easier of Roxas or Leon. Their father had been a Summoner and their mother had been his Guardian. When they left on their Pilgrimage that had been the last the Leonhart brothers had seen of their parents. Squall, or Leon as he preferred, became their legal guardian and protected the twins as best he could. But Sora had proven to be more of a handful than Roxas ever could be.

The little brunet wanted to be a Summoner just like his dad had been ten years ago. Leon had tried to talk Sora out of it but nothing would work. Eventually Roxas and Leon had to agree to their brother's wishes and let him train as a Summoner. Right now Leon and Cloud were inside the Temple of Yevon waiting for Sora to finish praying to the Fayth.

Leon became Sora's Guardian without any arguments and Cloud, being the most talented Black Mage on the island, also became a Guardian. The young blond man was like family to the Leonhart siblings. Cloud came to the island when his own home Nibelheim had been destroyed by Sin ten years ago. He became friends with Leon when they met and since then Cloud followed the older brunet around.

Cloud Strife was a shy person by nature. It took him days to work up the nerve just to say hello to Leon and his twin brothers. He was skilled in the black magic arts and he spent his days practising his magic. Cloud had tried to talk Sora out of being a Summoner but he had no sway over the boy whatsoever. He settled instead for being a Guardian as best he could. Roxas sighed heavily as his thoughts drifted to his twin.

He loved Sora and would do anything for his twin but he couldn't stay here and let him go on a suicide mission. To become a Summoner was a death sentence. Sora claimed he wanted to try and bring the Calm to the Known Worlds just like his parents had done a decade ago. Roxas was about to make his way back into the village when something caught his eye.

He saw something bobbing in the water not far from the beach. When the object got closer he noticed with horror that it was a person with silver hair. Not thinking twice he ran into the water and began to swim towards the person. He kicked as hard as he could until he reached the prone figure lying face down in the water.

Placing an arm around the thin body Roxas began kicking back towards the beach with all his strength. Silver hair was plastered to the face so he couldn't see the features of the person. Roxas made it to the beach and lowered the stranger onto the sand. Brushing the silver hair back he stopped when he saw a beautiful young man before him. Pale skin and slightly pink lips stood out.

Roxas checked to see if the boy was breathing and when he couldn't feel any breath escaping from those lips he quickly began breathing life back into the boy. It only took a single attempt though because the boy started spluttering up water. Roxas turned him over to expel the fluid from his lungs. He had caught a glimpse of bright aqua coloured eyes and when the boy turned back over those eyes were wide in shock. Pinks lips trembled slightly and he instantly tried to get up.

"Don't move so fast." Roxas pushed the boy back down. "Are you ok?"

"You...you shouldn't be here." The boy choked out.

"You're welcome." Roxas muttered with hurt. "Who are you anyway?"

"How can you be here Roxas?" the boy asked then he passed out cold.

"Huh? What did you say? How do you know my name?" Roxas asked but the stranger was asleep. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Roxas?" a familiar female voice called out. Tifa Lockhart came running down the pathway from the village. "What happened?"

"He was in the water but he's fine now." Roxas assured her. "He called me by my name."

"He said your name?" Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"He passed out before I could ask him what he meant. We should get him to the village." Roxas said.

"I wonder where he came from." Tifa murmured as she gathered the boy in her arms.

"Maybe his world got attacked by Sin. Most of the people here are refugees." Roxas pointed out.

"That's true but how did he know your name?" Tifa questioned.

Roxas said nothing as he followed the martial artist back into the village. Tifa was Cloud's best friend and she too came from Nibelheim. She was a master fist fighter and often stood up for Cloud. She wasn't a woman to be trifled with. When they made it back the village was practically empty save for a few children applying with their pets.

Tifa took the boy towards the town inn and placed him on the nearest bed. He was still sound asleep when Tifa wrapped him in a blanket to keep him warm. Roxas quickly went to his own home to get changed. Maybe the boy would wake up and provide him with some answers before Leon and Sora returned from the temple. Tifa had left the inn by the time Roxas returned leaving only himself and the silver haired boy from the sea.

"Who are you?" Roxas murmured. At that moment the stranger began to stir.

"Where am I?" he rasped. Blurry aqua eyes opened and stared at the blond. "Roxas?"

"How do you know me? Just who are you?" Roxas demanded.

"Oh...right, different place." the boy looked distant. Roxas was beginning to wonder if he rescued a crazy person.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Riku." The silver haired boy answered.

"Now that we have that established where did you come from?" the blond took up a seat near the desk of the inn.

"I was found near Destiny Island." Riku replied.

"Yeah I saved you remember?" Roxas scoffed.

"No...I was found near Ruins of Destiny...the old Destiny Island." Riku looked sick saying that.

"Are you kidding?" Roxas whispered. "Because if you are that isn't funny."

"These guys saved me. I ended up there but can't remember how. They said something about Sin's toxin." Riku sat up.

"You came into contact with Sin?" Roxas gasped. This kid must be charmed.

"What is Sin anyway?" Riku asked quickly. Roxas gaped at him for a few moments.

"You really don't know?" he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh man, this is a bad one."

"Where am I now?" Riku rubbed his red eyes.

"You're in Destiny Village on New Destiny Island and the toxin basically causes amnesia." Roxas explained.

"And just who are you?" Riku eyed Roxas with suspicion.

"I'm the guy who saved your life and the name is Roxas Leonhart. And how did you know my name?" the blond crossed his arms.

"You..." Riku looked anguished then stopped. "You just remind me of someone I knew once."

"Right..." Roxas didn't buy it but he let it slide for now. "Well you're welcome to stay here if you want Riku."

"Where is everyone anyway?" Riku glanced around the empty inn.

"At the temple waiting for the new Summoner to emerge." Roxas muttered. He got up to leave when Riku called out again.

"Is someone named Sora here?" he asked.

"What did you say?" Roxas rounded on the boy. "How do you know my brother's name?"

"I don't have time to explain but I need to see Sora." Riku pleaded as he got to his feet.

"No, you're not going anywhere until you tell me." Roxas growled.

"Look, all I can say is that a Fayth sent me to help him." Riku glared at the small blond boy.

"A Fayth sent you here?" Roxas didn't look impressed.

"You don't have to believe me but I need to talk to Sora." Riku pleaded. His bright eyes stared down at Roxas' in defiance.

"Why should I trust you?" the small blond challenged.

"You don't have to but I only want to see Sora." Riku asked calmly. Roxas stared at the boy for a few moments before making his choice.

"If you say the Fayth sent you then I guess you can see Sora but I doubt Leon will be as nice." Roxas sneered.

"Yeah, thanks for the tip." Riku frowned as he made his way to the exit.

Riku stepped out of the inn and into a small village. Several tiny houses lined a small cobble pathway that led directly towards a stone temple sitting on the cliff top. Palm trees swayed gently in the breeze and the familiar scent of the sea was calming to Riku. He almost felt at home again. He noticed that the adults were gathered at the entrance to the temple. Making his way towards the entrance Riku glanced back to see Roxas right behind him.

The silver haired boy reached the entrance and stepped into the cool inner chamber. Statues of men and women lined the circular chamber. Some held swords and others held staves. A flag with a strange symbol hung from the ceiling. Men and women wearing coloured robes walked through the chamber chanting a prayer.

"Roxas how are you?" a man approached the blond.

"I need to see Sora. I'm taking him with me." Roxas motioned towards Riku.

"Who is this man?" the priest asked as he eyed Riku.

"He's a friend and I need to see Sora." The small blond replied evasively.

"If you think it is wise then go ahead into the Cloister. Your brothers are waiting for there." The priest stepped aside to allow Roxas and Riku to climb the steps.

"What's the Cloister?" Riku asked.

"The Cloister of Trials is a test for the Summoner and their Guardians to enter the Chamber of the Fayth. And you're about to see it firsthand." Roxas answered as he stepped into the entrance to the Cloister.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this." Riku muttered as he followed Roxas.


	4. The Cloister Of Trials

**Chapter Four**

**The Cloister of Trials**

**New Destiny Island**

**Temple of Yevon**

The interior of the temple was a thin passageway lined with torches and more of those strange symbols. Roxas took the lead and motioned for Riku to follow him towards the end of the passageway. There was a door that would take them into a chamber with a simple puzzle. Sora would have already solved the problem so that made it simpler for Roxas and his guest to reach the Chamber of the Fayth. Centuries ago, when the Cloister of Trials had been created, they were used for a single purpose.

These puzzles would help the Summoner prove his or her strength and intelligence to the Fayth and thus receive the Aeon but only if the Fayth believed them to be strong enough. Roxas pushed open another door allowing the torchlight to spill into a silent marble chamber. Riku noticed that the symbols were glowing, gently emitting a soft blue light from the smooth marble.

"What's that sound?" Riku asked when a song reached his ears. It reminded him of a lullaby.

"That's the Hymn of the Fayth." Roxas replied.

"It's beautiful..." Riku said softly.

"The people sing it. It brings them hope for the Summoner." Roxas looked sad for a moment then the look was gone. "Follow me."

Riku stared around the chamber just to admire the beauty of the place. He had never seen temples like this in any of the worlds he had visited when he helped Maleficent and Diz. There was something calming and serene about this place but the knowledge that it had been built after the destruction of the original Destiny Island shattered the peaceful illusion.

Roxas reached the chamber he was seeking after walking down a few more passageways. The small blond reached what looked like a lift of some sort. Unable to see another option Riku followed Roxas onto the platform that also had a glowing blue glyph. The moment his feet touched the stone it began to descend into another section of the temple.

"So why where these temples built?" Riku asked as the lift took them deeper underground.

"Are you kidding?" Roxas scoffed then he saw the blank look on the boy's face and he nodded.

"That toxin did a real number on you." He muttered before explaining. "The temples were created so that the Summoners could receive the Aeons. After the Machina War the temples became the only source of hope for the people."

"Yeah, this sounds like a really fun place to hang out." Riku sighed. The lift stopped with a shudder.

"Welcome to the Chamber of the Fayth." Roxas cocked his head towards a stone door decorated with blue glyphs.

"I talked to a Fayth but I don't know what it is exactly." Riku admitted as they approached the door.

"It's a physical manifestation of the Aeon. Once the Fayth blesses the Summoner they turn into the Aeon." The small blond pushed open the stone door.

"And this is where Sora is?" Riku felt trepidation course through his body.

"Listen, let me do the talking. Cloud is a little shy and Leon has a nasty temper." Roxas warned. Riku felt better already.

They entered the chamber deep below the temple where two men stood silently. One had spiky blond hair and he was carrying a thin metal staff. His blue eyes widened when he saw Roxas enter the chamber with Riku. The other man had shoulder length chocolate hair and stormy eyes.

He had his arms crossed and a scowl was on his face. A scar between his eyes was visible. The moment he spotted Roxas the scowl became worse and he approached the small blond.

"Who the hell is this Roxas?" Leon growled as he stared at the silver haired boy.

"The name is Riku." Aquamarine eyes narrowed. "And I wanna talk to Sora."

"I don't know you and how do you know my brother's name?" Leon demanded tersely.

"Where did you come from?" Cloud spoke up.

"He came from the sea actually. He washed up on the beach. I think the toxin affected him." Roxas cut in quickly.

"You survived an encounter with Sin?" Cloud gaped. Riku nodded but Leon was already moving again.

"Toxin or not you don't belong here." Leon glared at the boy.

"I just want a word with Sora. It's important ok." Riku really didn't have time for this debate.

"Leon, he knew my name when he saw me; he knew Sora and he claims to have come from the Ruins of Destiny." Roxas put a hand on his brother's arm.

"Ruins of Destiny? But only the Al Bhed have jurisdiction out there anymore." Cloud murmured thoughtfully.

"A guy called Xemnas saved me." Riku swallowed. That would take some getting used to.

"An Al Bhed saved you?" Leon stared at Riku for a few moments. "Why do you need to see Sora?"

"The Fayth sent me." Riku said evasively.

"And you expect me to believe you?" Leon snorted. Riku rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to but all I want is to talk to Sora for a few minutes." The silveret pleaded.

"What do you think Leon?" Cloud asked gently.

"Leon, you're the best fighter on the island. If Riku tries anything you can kick his ass." Roxas reasoned.

"Gee, I feel so loved here." Riku groused. His aqua coloured eyes flickered towards the only other door in the chamber.

"That's the Chamber of the Fayth. Only the Summoners can enter there." Roxas explained. When Leon and Cloud looked at him strangely he sighed and explained.

"So the toxin really did a number on you." Cloud grimaced.

"And yet you still know Sora and Roxas." The tall scarred man pointed out.

"You can interrogate me later but right now I have to talk to Sora." Riku stood his ground.

Before anymore arguments could break out the door at the other end of the chamber opened and a gentle light spilled out. The Hymn of the Fayth played softly across the room and then a figure emerged from the Chamber of the Fayth. A small figure with spiky hair staggered out of the light and slumped against the wall.

The figure was wearing black boots that ended a little below his knees. He also wore navy coloured shorts with a purple accessory that looked like a skirt with a slit up the side. A red skin tight top covered his thin torso while his arms remained exposed.

"That was incredible." A voice that made Riku's heart ache with longing spoke up.

"Sora, are you ok?" Leon made a move to take hold of his brother but Riku beat him to it.

When the small brunet slumped forward he expected to hit the ground but warm arms grabbed him instead. Sora raised his eyes to meet a beautiful face that simply couldn't be of this world. Eyes the colour of the ocean stared back at him while silver hair framed an ethereal face.

Sora had never seen anyone like this boy before. When he regained his senses he thanked the boy and regained his strength so he could stand on his own. The boy stepped away with a look of such longing on his face Sora fought the urge to comfort him. He smiled when he saw his brothers and Cloud standing there with hopeful looks on their faces.

"I have done it. I have become a Summoner." Sora smiled brightly.

"You worked hard for this Sora. Who is the Aeon?" Roxas asked thickly.

"It is the Lord of War. The Fayth calls itself Balthier." Sora nodded his head. "And he is anxious to see the sunlight again."

"You have attained your first Aeon." Cloud smiled at the young boy. "May we see the Aeon?"

"Yes but first who is my rescuer?" Sora smiled at the blushing silveret.

"I'm Riku. This is gonna sound strange but I need to talk to you. The Fayth sent me." Riku explained hurriedly.

"I beg your pardon?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"We'll explain later but show us the Aeon." Leon motioned for Sora to follow him towards the doorway.

The small brunet nodded then vanished into the passageway with his idler brother and Cloud following him. Roxas glanced at the silent Riku before following the others out. Riku could only stare after the boy who was Sora. His best friend was here, safe in this world but the absence of any recognition tore at his heart.

This had been his greatest fear, even greater than becoming a Heartless. He feared that Sora would forget him. Seeing that look on his face almost finished Riku but he managed to hold it together. Unless he could keep it together he knew he wouldn't survive like this, not with Sora looking at him as if he were a total stranger. Taking a deep breath Riku followed the others out of the chamber.

When they emerged from the temple the people gathered outside in the village as the Summoner made his way to the centre of the small community. He was now holding a rod with a red ribbon tied to one end. Raising his face to the sky he closed his eyes and 

began to chant to call the Aeon to him. Four lights emerged from the ground beneath his feet and flew into the air. The lights converged to form a figure with a large pair of black wings and carrying a spear. The Lord of War was a tall and attractive Aeon in the shape of a human man. He had rust coloured hair while his ears and fingers were adorned with jewels. Dark eyes glittered with power while his body hovered a few feet off the ground.

Fire, water and light swirled around his body. These were the three elements he had command over. He turned and bowed before Sora with a smile on his face. The Aeon was dressed in a long sleeved shirt with a brown jerkin, black leather pants and black shoes.

Sora approached him and held out his hand. When the Lord of War shook it the people began to cheer. So far Sora had gained the approval of one of the oldest Aeons in the Known Worlds. His spear, the Holy Lance, shone in the sunlight. The tip was made of gold while sapphire ribbon was woven around the handle.

"We shall need your power. Will you help us?" Sora asked the Aeon. He smiled in response before bowing his head then vanishing into light.

"It looks like he respects you." Leon sighed. Roxas choked but smiled for his twin.

"And I did promise to have a word with Riku." Sora turned to the stranger.

"No you didn't." Cloud spoke up.

"But I was going to." Sora replied. "So what do you have to tell me Riku?"

"Summoner, the villagers wish to give you their thanks." A priest from the temple interrupted.

"Oh, well I'll talk to you son Riku." Sora smiled then he approached the cheering villagers.

"He has his first Aeon. Maybe you can talk him out of getting anymore." Roxas muttered then he left before Riku could ask what he meant.

"Yeah, this isn't gonna be easy." Riku sighed. He didn't notice the Fayth standing nearby with a smile on his youthful features.

So far things were going according to plan.


	5. Destiny's Summoner

**Chapter Five**

**Destiny's Summoner**

**New Destiny Island**

**Destiny Village**

By nightfall the villagers were in full celebration along with their newly appointed Summoner and his Guardians. Riku stayed near the inn and watched Sora move about the men, women and children so he could answer their questions about the first Aeon he summoned up. There were already talks of Sora setting out to seek the second Aeon wherever that was. Roxas, Leon and Cloud stood near the small brunet, their eyes narrowed and shadowed with sadness.

Riku didn't dare approach them and at the same time he was scared of going up to Sora. That look in the brunet's eyes was as effective as a dagger through the heart. The silveret knew he couldn't avoid Sora all night and he still needed to tell him about the Fayth. Pushing away from the wall Riku made his way towards the young Summoner.

"Hi there Riku." Sora waved at him and for a moment Riku could pretend that he was the Sora he knew.

"Looks like you've got quite the following." Riku motioned at the cheering villagers.

"I'm their new Summoner. I'll have to get used to that once we leave the island." Sora sighed heavily.

"You've never been off this island have you?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"What about you?" Sora questioned.

"I've seen other worlds, not all of them are as nice as this though." Riku looked away. "But there are some places I liked."

"I'll be seeing at least six of them. The Aeons are scattered across various worlds." Sora looked at the quite silver haired stranger. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You're gonna think I'm insane." Riku smirked.

"Try me, I'm open minded." Sora beckoned. His bright smile squeezed Riku's heart.

"I woke up on the Ruins of Destiny. When the Al Bhed rescued me a Fayth appeared and told me to find you. So here I am."

"Wow...that is quite the story." Sora amended. "So the Fayth sent you to help me?"

"I'm not sure of anything now but if you want I can help you." Riku offered with uncertainty. "So what exactly does a Summoner do anyway?"

"Roxas told me about the toxin you were afflicted with. A Summoner calls upon Aeons of power to battle Sin and bring the Calm to the Known Worlds." The little brunet grabbed Riku's hand suddenly.

"What are you doing?" Riku blushed profusely.

"I want the villagers to meet my new Guardian of course." Sora giggled and pulled Riku's hand.

"Are you high Sora?" Roxas sputtered when he heard his twin's declaration.

"He saw a Fayth and it sent him to help me. I think he should come with me." Sora stated with finality.

"I don't trust him Sora." Leon growled.

"That's because we don't know him yet." The little brunet replied with a smile.

Roxas and Leon looked on the verge of a full blow argument with their little brother while Cloud looked doubtful. Riku decided to keep his mouth shut while Sora demanded that he be made his new Guardian. The silveret felt so out of place among them. He felt so lonely but he kept it well hidden as he backed away towards the bonfire set up in the centre of the village. The people kept their distance from him and for that he was grateful. Sighing he left Sora to plead his case. He was tired and weary and wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep. Collapsing onto the nearest bed Riku fell into a dreamless slumber.

"Time to get up!" a voice yelled happily. Riku slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred but then he spotted familiar sapphire eyes. "You're a heavy sleeper Riku. We have to go and catch the boat."

"What?" he slurred as he sat up.

"We have to leave now so we can make the next boat." Sora explained. He was bouncing around the room.

"So I'm coming with you?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you are silly. You're my Guardian now." Sora smiled widely.

"Leon and Roxas are letting me tag along?" Riku snorted.

"I get to pick my Guardians so they have no say in the matter." The tiny Summoner answered with a wave of his hand.

"I get the feeling I won't be welcome." Riku sighed.

"They just need to get to know you that's all." Sora answered.

"I guess so." Riku didn't look convinced.

When Sora left the silence began to thicken considerably. For a moment Riku thought that this was all just an insane dream and he was back home with Kairi and Sora. He never knew just how much he'd end up missing that small island that had been his home for fifteen years of his life.

Stretching his sore muscles Riku made his way out of the inn and into the crowded village. Sora was talking to the people who were in tears. Leon looked disgusted as did Roxas while Cloud glanced nervously between Sora and his brothers. Riku held his head high as he approached them. He had survived within the darkness; he could survive Leon and Roxas.

"So you're coming with us?" Leon grunted.

"Yes I am." Riku nodded stiffly. "You don't need to worry."

"Let me be the judge of that." Leon sniped. His steel eyes flashed angrily. This was going to be a fun trip.

Sora motioned for the others to follow him down to the dock on the beach outside the small village. From what Riku saw of the island he was impressed. The place had ancient stone ruins littering the banks of a waterfall but they looked like they belonged to a temple of some kind.

Roxas walked alongside Sora while Cloud stayed at Leon's place. The blond was unusually quiet and it slightly unnerved the silveret. When they made it to the dock a small crowd of people had gathered there to see off their Summoner on his Pilgrimage. The boat wasn't that big but it looked like it could last through a decent storm. It reminded Riku of the ships he often saw around Port Royal. The captain was 

yelling orders at his crew to get the sip under way once the Summoner and his Guardians were on board.

"So where are we going to first?" Riku asked once they were on the deck.

"The nearest town to receive an Aeon is Port Royal." Sora answered. Riku almost choked when he heard the name. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...just that I knew a town by that name...back home." Riku murmured thoughtfully.

"Really?" Sora's eyes shone. "Well the Aeon can be located on the Isle de Muerta. It's located just a row boat's ride from the town."

"Sora, come inside. You should rest up." Roxas called as he threw a nasty glare at Riku.

"Well, we should talk later." Sora followed Roxas below decks to the cabin.

"You're really out of place here aren't you?" a soft but firm voice asked. Turning around Riku saw Cloud staring at him.

"How could you tell?" he muttered sarcastically.

"Well I am greatly perceptive." Cloud smirked and Riku grinned in response. "You don't seem like a bad guy though."

"I appreciate that." Riku turned so he could face Cloud properly. "But Leon and Roxas hate my guts."

"Roxas is just stubborn and Leon is over protective. Sora and I usually calm them down." Cloud remarked.

"So you're a Guardian too?" Riku cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah...I practice Black Magic." The spiky blond smiled. "I don't handle a weapon because of that."

"You can't fight with a sword?" Riku asked.

"I don't like them." Cloud made a face. "I've always had an affinity for magic. I think it's more reliable."

"To each his own I suppose." Riku shrugged.

"What kind of weapon can you use?" Cloud asked. His blue eyes widened when Riku summoned up his Keyblade.

"I prefer this to anything." The aqua eyed boy replied.

"That is amazing magic. Can you teach me?" Cloud laughed.

"I thought you didn't like swords." Riku teased lightly.

"But it could be useful for Leon and Roxas." Cloud countered. The blond was always willing to learn useful new spells.

"I'm not that good a teacher." Riku shook his head.

"That's too bad." Cloud pouted then laughed at the look on Riku's face.

As the two conversed Leon made his way out of the control booth of the ship in time to see Riku and Cloud laughing about something. The brunet felt hot jealousy strike his heart. He should've warned Riku that Cloud was off limits. He may not be an expressive boyfriend but Leon could be possessive when he wanted to be.

He had had a girlfriend before Cloud but it didn't feel right to him. The moment he saw gravity defying blond hair and bright blue eyes he had fallen like a ton of bricks. Stomping over to his boyfriend of five years Leon scowled at Riku.

"Stop flirting with him." He growled. Cloud rolled his eyes at that.

"I was just making conversation." Riku challenged.

"Leon, he was just showing me his weapon." Cloud commented airily. The brunet turned his patented Glacial Glare on Riku.

"I don't know what you're really doing here or where you came from but stop the flirting or you'll get a close up of Lionheart." Leon warned the young man.

"Stop being jealous baby and come with me. I'll give you a reason never to doubt me." Cloud promised in a sultry voice.

Riku watched in bemusement as a flustered Riku was pulled away by Cloud who had a hungry look in his eyes. The silveret turned back to the sea and thought about his situation. At least Cloud talked to him without Leon turning into a jealous bitch. He wasn't brave enough to approach Roxas and talking to Sora was just too painful.

That look in his eyes killed a piece of his heart every time Riku looked into them. All he could do now was bear it until he learned why that Fayth had picked him to be here. Sighing heavily he made his way to the cabins to think.

Cloud groaned as he lifted his hips then slammed back onto his lover's pulsing erection, his hands remaining planted on Leon's sweaty chest. Ok so he was planning on going one round but the brunet's stamina kicked in and the blond was rapidly approaching his fourth orgasm. When he finally reached his nirvana he fell against Leon with a wide smile on his face.

"Now stop being jealous." Cloud drew patterns on the tanned skin before him.

"Fine..." Leon managed to slur out. "I won't kill the kid."

"Good boy." Cloud giggled. Leon rolled his eyes. "But Riku is pretty cute."

"Don't even go there Strife." Leon growled as he flipped Cloud onto his back. The blond minx gave Leon a saucy wink before letting the brunet have his way with him again. Not that he was complaining.


End file.
